The Little Merman
by AikoMizuyamoto
Summary: My little spin on Disney's 'The Little Mermaid', adding in some Kaldemis goodness. Rated T,just to be sure. Fluff.


Artemis wandered along the sandy shore, clutching her fishbowl to her chest. Her fish, Ollie, swam around happily. She knew it wasn't really customary to walk a fish, but she figured fishes had as many rights as dogs did, and Ollie seemed to enjoy it enough, so she figured she'd keep up the trend.

Other than her fish Ollie, and her mentor, Green Arrow, coincidentally named Ollie as well, Artemis didn't have any other friends. She would often wander the beach each morning, hoping to find one, but everyone thought she was too abrasive, so she basically stuck to the only two friends she had. She could get by in school, joining a random lunch table so she would not have to sit alone, but now, it was summer break, and unless she and her mentor were training, Artemis was alone. She was required to live with her wheelchair ridden mother in their summer home, a beach bungalow on the shore.

She watched as the tides rolled in, sweeping up shells and rocks in it's path, only to spit them back out later. Artemis made herself comfortable in the sand, watching the process repeat itself, her fish bowl beside her. Suddenly, Ollie the fish began to swim wildly in his bowl. He rapidly blew copious amounts of bubbles, and Artemis looked about wildly, for someone to save her fish from freaking out.

And that was when she saw him for the first time. He was nothing like she'd ever seen before. His face looked elegant, regal even, and Artemis knew that he was beautiful, godly, amazing. She checked for a pulse, and noticed that it was lessening. He opened his mouth to speak, but it was a tongue which she had not heard before. "I…I don't know what you're saying..how can I help you?" The boy panted, an indication that he was not doing well. Artemis began to panic, and she looked to her fish for help. Ollie was doing some sort of flip in the water.

It's almost like…like Ollie is trying to help him..

Artemis traced the jawline of the god-like man before her, and that was when she noticed three slits by his neck. At first she thought he was wounded, but then it hit her like a ton of bricks. "Gills? What…what are you? Oh! Crap! You need water!" Artemis mustered up all her strength and managed to haul the muscular, gilled man to deeper water. After what seemed to her like an eternity, the man sprung up, his eyes opening wide and his breathing returning to normal. He sat up, leaving his place in Artemis' arms.

"You..you saved me..", he said, a surprised tone to his voice.

"Yeah, don't mention it, it's kind of what I do", replied Artemis.

The man shook his head slowly, "No..my people, they claimed all humans were..cold..that they hunted my kind..you're just as kind hearted as my people..thank you. I will not forget this."

He smiled at her, squeezing her hand softly before diving deep into the ocean. Artemis sighed, realizing that she had just lost the opportunity for a new friend, or perhaps more. She walked dejectedly back up to the beach, picking up her pet fish, and walked back to her beach bungalow.

Every day, Artemis would sit on the shore, praying for her mysterious gilled crush to appear, but weeks passed, and the summer was ending. Soon she would have to return to her home, away from the shore. On the last day of her stay there, the man returned. Artemis was filled with glee, and she rushed to greet him.

"I thought I would never see you again!", she said giddily.

He smiled at her, with that sweet smile of his, and took her hands in both of his. Her heart fluttered with his touch. "When you first encountered me, I was but a fish. Now, my king has granted me access to your world. Because of your kindness, my people have regained their faith in humanity. And I will be allowed to walk alongside you for the rest of my days. Never again will you feel lonely." Artemis glanced at her fish bowl, as if to see Ollie's approval. The fish made some bubbles, and swam around his bowl. Artemis smiled.

He so approves, she thought happily to herself, as she leaned in and kissed her beautiful boy. She stopped, retreating for a moment. "Wait! I don't even know your name!", she exclaimed, even though she was clearly happy and very flushed. "Kaldur.", he replied, whispering it on her lips as he kissed her again.

And what a lovely name it was.


End file.
